Tu Amor
by Storyteller-in-training
Summary: Songfic based on RBD's song Tu Amor Its a really great song. Ranger thinks about his feelings and Stephanie. Please read and let me know what you think


I own nothing much as I would like to, please tell me what you think as this is my first time posting one of my fanfics. Thanks

* * *

There was soft light coming in the window from the street below that illuminated the man standing in front of the window. The radio was on in the background playing softly, the words washing slowly over the man. 

_Mi Amor I'm not sure of the right words to say  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain  
What I feel in my heart  
What I feel more each day,_

There was no doubt in his mind; he loves this woman every day just a little bit more. Each day there is something new that he discovers about her that captures his heart. Since the first day saw her, with her curly brown hair and stunning blue eyes, his heart was hers.

_Oh  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to see How to say  
How I love you so  
With words you understand  
Words that are getting right through to your heart  
Here's a place to start_

He has never been good at showing his emotions, something he learned early in life, and that the army helped to reinforce that idea. His emotions ran deep for his Babe, but he had no idea how to show or tell her. He tried but his actions and words fell short of how he felt.

_Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
I will always be  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
Means the world to me  
Estaras siempre en mi corazon  
Your the one in my soul and I live for  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
Tu Amor_

He knows that he will always love her, that she will hold a place in his heart for years to come. He lives to see her, hear her laugh, see her smile, listen to the sound of her voice. His Babe means everything to him, she embedded herself in his soul without his knowledge and now there was no way to get her out._  
_

_Mi amor loved you more with such look in your eyes  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe  
What I feel in my heart, what I feel for a time,_

He loves her eyes; they express each emotion she feels, the look at him with pride, acceptance, friendship, desire, hope and love. When he looks in his Babe's eyes his heart swells and he finds himself drowning in those blue eyes, and if just for a moment he believes that what he does and who he his matters to someone, that he his worth something.

_Oh,  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to see How to say  
How I need you so  
With words you understand  
Words that are getting right through to your soul  
Words that let you know!  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
I will always be  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
Means the world to me  
Estaras siempre en mi corazon  
You're the one in my soul and I live for  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)_

What can he say, what can he do to prove to his Babe that he loves her? What words and actions will touch her? He tried giving her things, mostly cars, with out wanting anything in return, without worrying about the cost. What did he care if the cars went missing or were wrecked beyond repair, just as long as she was safe it didn't matter. His Babe is not like other women, the expensive don't mean anything to her, and they don't show his love for her.

_You're the one I need in my arms  
Believe me these words that I say  
Are words that come straight from my heart  
How do I make you believe  
Of the ask me as much as what you mean to me._

Whenever he sees his Babe, he needs to touch her, to feel her. His arms belong around her, and she just seems to fit there, like she was made to be in his arms. He loved falling asleep with her, and that was the only good thing to happen to him during the Scrog incident.

_Tu eres la unica en mi alma (Tu eres el unico en mi alma)  
Yo te quiero (Yo te quiero)  
Te adoro (Te adoro)  
Tus labios (Tus labios)  
Tus ojos (Tus ojos)  
Mi amor (Mi amor)  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
I will always be  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
Means the world to me  
Estaras siempre en mi corazon  
Your the one in my soul and I live for  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)_

His Babe is his world; she means the world to him. There is nothing he wont do for her, all she has to do is ask. His soul and his heart cry out to her, begging him to claim her as his. The truth is that he has always been too scared to act on his emotions. He has never felt this way before; no woman has ever captured his attention like his Babe.

_Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
(I will always be Tu Amor)  
Yo te quiero Te adoro mi amor  
Tu Amor (Tu Amor)  
(I will always be Tu Amor)  
Mi Amor!  
Estaras Siempre en mi corazon  
Estaras Siempre en mi corazon (Tu Amor)  
Estaras Siempre en mi corazon  
Estaras Siempre en mi corazon (Tu Amor)  
Tu Amor_

As the last notes of the music died he know that he had to be honest with his Babe. The song was right after all; maybe simple words would reach his Babe's heart. He told her once that he loved her but in his "own way", maybe he should explain what his "own way," means. This time he would be honest.


End file.
